


rough morning

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blood, Brain Damage, Brain Injury, F/M, Gen, Hurt Leo Fitz, Nightmares, Skye and Fitz friendship is very important, fitzsimmons romantic or platonic you can choose, hallucination jemma, hypoxia, season two pre finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye finds Fitz having a rough morning and helps</p>
            </blockquote>





	rough morning

Skye was making her way to the kitchen for a late breakfast when she heard sobbing coming from Fitz’s room. Alarmed she slowly opened his door to find the engineer hunched in a corner obviously very distressed. Her heart hammering in her chest with worry as to what had caused the scene before her she noticed the mess of a broken lamp that had been thrown at the wall. 

“Fitz? What happened? Are you alright? What’s wrong?”

She hadn’t meant to ask so many questions but she was becoming increasingly worried especially since seeing the man’s bleeding hand that he had cradled to his chest. 

“Fitz what happened?” She asked this quietly trying to keep the situation calm.

“Did you take your medication?” Skye only asked because the last time Fitz had forgotten he hadn’t been able to get any words out at all and became so upset that Mack had had to take him back to his room.

Fitz shook his head still crying, his breath jumping out of him making it a little hard to understand what he was saying. 

“I couldn’t find it because I had a umm…bad d.. “

“Bad dream?”

“Yeah and I had a really bad headache so the light was hurting and-and I couldn’t remember if Simmons was okay cause she wasn’t…”

“Here”

“Yeah and I thought I might not have saved her and that she was…. and I didn’t know where…uhh I”

He was pointing down looking at Skye with his tear filled eyes waiting or her to finish his sentence for him. 

“Oh ugh you couldn’t remember where you were?”

“yeah and um I know I’ve been hallucinating but I needed her and she helps but she wouldn’t stop yelling at me and it was too loud and-“ He could hardly get anything out now and Skye was still trying to understand what he had already said.

“Wait her? Who’s? Oh that’s the person you’ve been talking to? You weren’t talking to yourself you were talking to Simmons.”

He nodded glad though a little embarrassed she had worked it out and now knew about his imagination Jemma. She had seen him talking when no one was there but she had seen him looking at and directing his speech to something not to himself. The doctors had warned them there may be hallucinations and she wasn’t surprised it was Simmons that his mind had conjured up to help him. 

“So because of your dream you didn’t know I Simmons was okay and you couldn’t find your medication or get anyone to help because you didn’t know where you were and you head was too sore. What happened to your hand?” 

He looked down at his hand surprised as if he had forgotten about it but gestured to the broken lamp.

“She was so angry and she wouldn’t stop yelling but she wouldn’t go away so I threw the um…… ugh lamp and I fell. It really hurts and my head is really bad and I just want it to go away.”

Skye’s heart broke looking at Fitz. He was so afraid and alone in his little pocket of hell. Unable to even get help because he hadn’t known where he was. She moved to sit beside him wrapping her arms around the scientist. 

“We’re at the playground. Everyone is safe, Simmons is in the lab working on something with Trip. Your medication is probably in the lab too. So you’re gonna take some deep breaths and we can go see Simmons to fix your hand and your headache and get your meds. You’re okay Fitz.”

Leo took time breathing calmly from his place in Skye’s arms and when he was ready they walked to the lab.  
Jemma was explaining the possibilities of the obelisk with Trip when Skye entered the lab supporting a pyjama clad Fitz holding his bleeding hand. The biochemist dropped the papers she was holding and rushed over to the pair leading them to one of the tables and making Fitz sit down.

“Oh Fitz what happened? Are you alright? What have you done to your hand?” 

“Just a mishap with a lamp Jemma nothing too bad but um the lights..”

“He’s got a really bad headache and he couldn’t find his meds.”

Trip went over to dim the lights a little while Simmons continued to fret over Fitz, getting gauze and tape out for his hand.

“You’ve cut it pretty well but I don’t think it will need stitches. I’ll wash it out and wrap it up but it will heal better if you try not to use it for a while. I can get you something for your headache too and-Skye could you get his medication it’s over on the table where the ICERS are.”

Simmons looked up from his hand to look in the bright blue eyes of her best friend and couldn’t help bringing a hand up to wipe away the tears still on his cheeks. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

Fitz nodded leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek and wrap her in a hug that he so desperately needed.

“I’m okay Jem, thanks. Just had a rough morning is all. It’s good you’re here.”

She was a little taken aback by his actions but she returned his hug gratefully, happy that he seemed to be getting better each day and that he did seem okay if not a little shaken up. 

Once Fitz had taken his meds and had his hand properly taken care of he was feeling much better. Simmons had insisted he rest his hand and not use it at all today and so he happily sat in the lab with her as she worked occasionally giving his opinion on whatever she was doing or talking about. They were both just happy to be back in the lab together finishing each other’s sentences again.


End file.
